


Everybody Loves

by evs14u



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, House inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evs14u/pseuds/evs14u
Summary: Rafael Barba is in love with a broken woman. On HIATUS.





	1. Chapter 1

My day was shit. Everything went wrong, it was one of those days where everything goes wrong, every rope snaps, and every bridge collapses. But it was about to be over and I couldn’t be happier. I had spent my day giving my medical expertise to the inmates at Rikers. Which weren’t bad, maximum-security prisons were always stressful, since you always had to be on alert. 

My uber was 20 minutes late, and so I stood outside the penitentiary for 20 minutes in the freezing rain. Finally when he came and we got on the highway, we hit traffic.

It was as if the president himself was driving through the streets of New York. So rather than meeting Rafael at the Courthouse like we had planned, but it was moved to Shaws’ bar where the gang was headed anyway. When I finally got there I was mercifully dry again but I still looked a bit like an boiled egg. 

I decided to screw it, thinking that there was no one to impress here, and that the squad had seen me after a shift in the clinic, and all I wanted was Rafael to wrap his arms around me under the table, while we discussed Frannie, and teething babies. 

Yet I couldn’t have been more wrong. When I walked into the bar with its soft jazz music I first went to the bar and ordered my regular vodka cranberry. But when I turned around to our regular table, I saw it. 

Some women draped over Rafael, and he wasn’t complaining. She was sitting in his lap, and she wasn’t even a patron she was a waitress. Oh this was too good, how could he do that? I mean we weren’t together but this was quite the turnaround. I straightened out my suit, and walked up to the table. I nailed on my sweetest smile.

“Hi guys, I am sorry that I am late. It turns out it is harder than I thought to get an uber from Rikers.” Turning to Rafael and his ‘friend’ I said, “Hi I am Analise, and you are?”

“Oh sorry I am Mimi.” she extended one hand with long acrylic nails.

“Mimi, nice to meet you” I replied, dropping her hand as fast as I could. I sat down I wasn’t going to let this derail me. The conversation soon turned to shop talk. Not that anyone said it, but aside from cute pictures of Noah, Frannie, or Fin’s son’s wedding, there was not much else in our lives. After a while of talking about the shop, Mimi turned her attention to me and said “So Analise what do you do?”

“Oh me I am a diagnostician,“ Evilly thinking, wow; she can ask a legitimate question.

“Uhh so like House?” she asked.

“Yes,”I silently stared pleadingly with Carisi, to change the conversation, luckily he picked up on it, and said “But Lis does have a knack for seeing straight through people.” No this isn’t I wanted, ok it was what I wanted, but it was not going to be pretty.

“So like Sherlock Holmes?” she asked with big vacant eyes, oh no they were going to go down that road. I then pleadingly, looked at everyone else at the table. Nothing. After a minute of silence she said, “So do it!” I ignored her, hoping that this would just go away. I realized that this was irrational, but I wanted try. I just kept stirring my drink. Not taking the hint she said.

“Come on analyze Rafael” that did it for me, first name basis, how long had they being doing it behind my back.

“Ok fine,” she wanted discord here it came “Nice suit though a bit worn, which means he cares for his possessions, meaning someone taught how to save money. Which indicates low socioeconomic status as a child. Which is further supported by the watch he wears, old but steady. Nothing flashy, so a keepsake. It is a man’s watch so his father’s. Uh but he just tensed, so that was an abusive relationship?” I knew I had stepped into bad territory, but my brain didn’t care, it was just pissed off, so in spite of my better angels I continued, “Ok so abusive, I am guessing physical. He hit your mom too right? So you wear that watch to remind you not to become like him, even though you have a wanted to.” moving on from his painful childhood, even if he wasn’t sleeping with her now, he would be after I was done. I continued but I was trying to steer away from his deepest pains. “If you look closely you can also see a glint of a chain on his neck. Men only wear necklaces if they are significant, with Rafael’s heritage, I am guessing a cross.” knowing that I had to get off the family stuff, it didn’t matter how much I loved feeling that cold cross against my back, or how I had a friend of mine rewire his old watch.

I knew that I had a lot more on Barba, but at the realization that I still wanted him after he had gone after this woman, made me reconsider my rant. Everyone was stunned into silence. Only Mimi seemed unaware of the tension, my little speech had just caused.

“Well in fairness you know Rafi quite well oh if you knew how well how about you do someone you don’t know…like me?” Oh poor poor little girl, this was going to be too easy, and this time there was no chance of hurting anyone I actually cared about. 

“Sure, first off you were born with small breasts, and the ones you have now are a gross overcompensation for the ones you had. Also the shirt you wearing suggest that you are more used to working with your sexuality, and hey what is better than getting tips from tired horny ADA?” 

I could not help myself, he wanted to screw her, and I would screw with him. “

Your hair is also colored to that platinum blond so someone wants to be noticed. You are also wearing contacts and that isn’t your real eye color. The tattoos on your right ankle is a sloppy version of an anchor and an infinity symbol, some of the most common tattoos so my guess drunken midnight mistake. You are also what they call a heat-seeking missile; you look for powerful men and then sink your hooks into, hoping they could boost your career or at least boost your endorphins for an hour. Which is why you are sitting on Mr. Barba’s lap like that, you are trying to figure out if he has any actual power. Am I wrong?”

She had lost her sugar sweet exterior and now knew exactly what I was doing. I downed the rest of my vodka cranberry, and threw a couple of bills on the table. Turning to Mimi I said, “I got your part of the tab covered, as a thank you.”

I walked outside and when the cold New York air hit my face i felt a lot better. I didn’t realize that Barba had followed me out here.

“What the hell Lise, why did you do that to her?” 

“Why not you let her sit on your lap like the second rate whore that she is. Why shouldn’t I take her down a peg? She is the type of woman that perpetuates the stereotype that we are only here to please men, and I for one am not a fan of that.”

“Come on, you are telling me that this has nothing to do with us?”

“Us are you fucking kidding me? It has nothing to do with the fact that you fucked me on your desk less than 48 hours ago. Not at all.”

“What the fuck? You said you didn’t want a relationship?” he said throwing his arms up in the air.

“I don’t, I just didn’t think that you would move on that fast or that low.”

“Now the truth comes out, you are jealous.” he was both proud and annoyed at the same time.

“No I am not,” Sending him a murderous glare.

“You are, the ice queen herself is jealousy, a emotional human response, you care,” he said now genuinely smiling.

“Oh fuck off” this day could not get any worse; I needed it to be over. So I turned away and started walking in the general direction of my apartment.

“Oh Lise” he surprised me by pushing me against the wall and kissing me. He kissed with so much force, and so much passion. He used his entire body to press me against the brick wall of the bar. He had knocked the wind out of me and now he would have to pay. 

I moved away from his mouth and taking advantage of his passion, I started kissing his neck. Moving down, he started breathing shallower by the second. I found a sensitive spot by his clavicle that made something deep in his chest rumble. Then he put one of his legs between mine, he applied asymmetric pressure to my core and he knew very well that there was no way I could let this stand.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end he blamed Carrie Underwood, for him falling in love with Annalise. As he sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting to hear if the love of his life was going to make it through the night, all he could think about was that fucking Carrie Underwood song. When they had met at Harvard he had no idea what she would do to him.

That night had been all about winning, he had won his first mock trial, but as the defense. It hadn’t felt right to go after a victim, albeit a fake one, the way he did. Yes he was going to get an A, and yes his side at won, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was wrong. So here he sat in Club Casablanca sipping on scotch. It was the one luxury he allowed himself, a couple of times a month he went out and bought a glass of scotch. The first time he saw her she was about to get onstage. She looked drunk, but not in the flirty way, but in the I want to drown my sorrows way, but it turns out those motherfuckers can swim way. She grabbed the microphone and a country beat started. His first impression of her was dead wrong, as was everything he had ever assumed about her. She was always the opposite of what he expected.

“Right now, he’s probably slow dancing

With a bleached-blond tramp

And she’s probably getting frisky

Right now, he’s probably buying

Her some fruity little drink

‘Cause she can’t shoot whiskey.” She always surprised him, the first surprise was the pipes on her, she could sing. Yet he had never seen her in the choir room before. Part of his tuition money came from teaching choir to Harvard undergraduates, yet she was new to him. Then she started dancing, not very well.

“Right now, he’s probably up behind her

With a pool-stick

Showing her how to shoot a combo

And he don’t know

I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

I slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he’ll think before he cheats.”

This was the first time Rafael noticed, the boys in the corner, they were Harvard staple, white, rich, and entited. He hated those guys, they got everything so easily. Tuition? No problem. New Benz? Where do I send the keys. They were laughing at her. Like they knew her, and loved to see her downfall.

“Right now, she’s probably up singing some

White-trash version of Shania karaoke

Right now, she’s probably saying “I’m drunk”

And he’s a-thinking that he’s gonna get lucky

Right now, he’s probably

Dabbing on three dollars

Worth of that bathroom Polo

Oh, and he don’t know

That I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

I slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he’ll think before he cheats.” She stopped abruptly, letting the mike fall, and stumbling off the stage, and almost into the bar. She started making googly eyes at the harvard crop. Rafael knew he had to intervene, these boys thought they owned the world, and their fathers certainly did, and they would take liberties with her. He walked over and grabbed her waist, hauling her to safety.

“Come on let’s get you in a car,”

“Well hello there you aren’t like these fellas over here” What caught him was the glint in her eye, sharp. This glint never faded, their relationships had ups and downs, and he had no idea where it was now, but that glint never faded. He guided her out and started hailing her a taxi. When he turned around she was laughing at him. But not the drunk laugh he had seen inside, she knew exactly what she was doing.

“Wait are you even drunk?”

“Nope, sober like a choir boy before sunday mass.”

“Then what the hell was that in there?”

“Phase one of a winning strategy.” She smirked at him. 

“It did not look like winning.”

“Well that’s because your mind is too small to comprehend.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, law school right? 

“Yeah how did you?” He was completely stunned by her, and after all of these years, he could not say that the shock had worn off. 

“Simple, your suit.” She sounded like she was explaining the alphabet to him. 

“What about it?”

“It is second hand but really well cared for now this means a couple of things first you aren’t one of these ‘harvard boys,’ it also means that you give a shit about what you are doing here, so not a business student, and well your folder says HARVARD LAW.” She smirked again, it would be a long time before he saw a genuine smile from her. 

“Oh, and you are?

“I’m Doctor Annalise Par; you can call me “Lis.” I’m one of three doctors who is being considered for an internship on Monday, and those rays of sunshine in there, are my asshole ex-boyfriend’s friends. Who will now like the good little rats, they are run to tell him all about my little breakdown. Which means on monday his guard will be down, and I’ll get that internship.”

“Why did you pretend to?”

“Because he’ll think he has me beat, and therefore won’t study, and will go out drinking with his friends tomorrow night. It makes the Vicodin less effective.” As if on cue, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her bottle, and popped a pill. In the years that followed, that bottle was the only thing she never went anywhere with. He should have known that this was never going to end well.

“Vicodin?”

“Breakfast of champions. It’s mine. You can’t have any. And no, I do not have a pain management problem, I have a pain problem. But who knows? Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe I’m too stoned to tell.” 

“Do you at least …”

“Have a prescription, yes I do.” Looking behind him, she added “Here is my cab. I never caught your name lawyer boy?”

“Rafael Barba.”

“Nice to meet you Rafael.” With that she ducked out of his sight. All of these years later, he could not explain that first meeting. Sometimes he thought it was fate, but he knew he was just that goddamn lucky, or unlucky depending on who you asked.


	3. TBA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TBA

TO BE ANNOUNCED


End file.
